Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'
by liverpoolangel
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during the summer after the kiss? Here it is. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible Summer Lovin'

A/N: Kim Possible season 4 is well on the way, but what ever happened during the summer after the prom? What did Kim and Ron get up to with all their villains in jail? Find out. This starts immediatly after the kiss at the prom so you can get the full taste of action. Another by the way, this is going to start off no way like the way the After Prom story was like. Also will contain a clip from season 4, I just find the part I'm going to use hilarious!!! If you can not access Kim Possible episodes go on and type in 'kim possible Ill suited' in the search box and go on the sebastian persons one, when you've watched it go on his profile for all of the current episodes. I can't not let you see them, their just amazing!!! This story will include a visit to England. It is well needed!!!

Anyways, got carried away heres the story.

* * *

They continued to dance like there was no tomorrow, long till the music had stopped. No one had wanted them to stop this magical moment for them, everyone waited untill they had recognised themselves that they were truely in love. Of course everyone has figured this out the first time they saw each other talking, hanging out and just the way they would look at each other, there was just this connection that was always there. 

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives, _

_I can see it in you're eyes_

_It's you_

Both Kim and Ron had realised it was the end of the song. They stood there in each others arms staring at each other, trying to read each others mind. They knew that one of them would have to break the ice, but how? That kiss was breathe-taking to both of them. Ron took initiative and spoke first "Erm, nice...er...weather we're having."

Kim thought, typical Ron pathetic when someone loves him... Wait? Did I just say that I love him? Oh no, butterflies in the stomach, one sign, love. I'M IN LOVE WITH RON!!! "Well, the weathers been rubbish lately Ron." Kim chuckled.

"Yeah I know but one of us needed to say something or we would of just stayed there for like, ever."

"What's this? Ron taking initiative for the first time in his life? Oh my God heart attack! Heart attack!" Kim said pounding her heart trying to get it restarted again.

"Haha very funny KP."

"I do try."

"Yeah. You try, but don't succeed."

"Just wait Ronald Stoppable..." Kim began, as soon as Ron heard those words he broke out into a run and ran as far away from Kim as possible "...How dare you run, just wait 'till i catch you, you wont be walking by the time I've done with you!"

"Just bring it on! You wouldn't dare!"

Kim immediatly put herself into top gear, in a matter of seconds Kim was by the side of a goofy Ron Stoppable. "Erm...Hi, KP" before he knew it Kim rugby tackled him to the ground. They broke out into laughter, remembering the good old times, back when it was just both of them rolling in the daisy fields at young ages. "Ok so whatever happened to you 'braking my legs'?"

"I decided to give you a second chance." she said laying on top of Ron "I had a great time tonight, you always make me laugh whatever the sitch."

"No problem Kim, but what are we going to do?"

"Erm about...What?" Kim said, she knew what he was on about but she was playing hard to get. She rolled off his stomach and lay facing him on the damp grass.

"Well, us. I mean at the prom what we did, whats gonna happen?"

"Well I think we should give it a go, I mean the dating thing, but it can't be awkweird between us two, we just don't work like that."

"Exactly what I was thinking, no awkweirdness aloud here!"

Kim giggled. Ron had the power to do that to her. "I'm curious."

"'Bout what?"

"You, I mean how long had you liked me?"

"Well..." Ron said with a blush "Ever since Eric came along probably before but I notticed it then. I was thinking about it since the moodulator insident."

"When I said there's still fireworks?" Ron gave a slight nod. "Well I did tell you there was still fireworks."

Ron smiled, thoughts were going through his mind, all of his past times with Kim. "Remember when we went swimming and they had the giant inflaitables out and we would run up and down them."

"Haha, yeah and we kept on falling off and then you fell off you pulled on the life guards shirt and made him fall in." She burst out laughing, Ron's not changed over the years at all she thought. "Remember when you came round my house and slept over. We had that massive food fight with noodles and I threw one at you and you ducked and it got into the food tank, it killed all of the fishes!"

Ron burst out into laughter "Do you remember how much trouble we got into?! Your mum has never brought anymore fish or noodles since when us too are together."

"Good times eh?"

"Badical times and hopefully even better to come."

"Yeah."

They just laid there for ages, lost in their own thoughts and emotions. Both wondering if each other liked the kiss. Both wondering if they loved them. Both wondering could this go on forever?

"So Ron, what did you think?"

"To what?"

"You know the...kiss."

"Well I liked it, well why wouldn't I like it? I mean I wouldn't mind anymore sometime or another. What did you think?"

"We'll have to see about that now Ronald. I'll check my diary and get back to you on that. And I thought you were the..."she mumbled the last part embarrased of what he would think.

"Stop ya mumbling KP, I mean it's me not your mum or dad your speaking to about it."

"I thought you were the best kisser ever."

"Erm, well, I do try. But there's one better than me...You."

"Thanks, but seriously I mean I will remember this night forever, long after im 10 feet under. The feeling of love never dies and when your in the equation everyone else will remember it. It would be one of those love stories parents tell their children. I mean, could there be anyone else better suited for each other than us?"

"No, well I don't think so. Wait, hold the phone here. Did you just say, you loved me?"

"Kinda"

Ron gave Kim a look as if to say 'I'm not believing it.

"Well I did yeah."

"Since when?"

"When I first laid eyes on you."

"When it was just the two of us."

"Yeah, no cheerleading, no foodchain just two best friends having the time of their lifes."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! What time is it?!"

"Oh it's only 3 o'clock!"

"We gotta get home before dad puts you in a black hole." Just the words 'black hole' gave Ron the shivers. Ron jumped to his feet immediatly and offered Kim a hand up. He kept hold of her hand, savouring the moment. Before he knew it Kim was paces infront of him dragging him towards her house. He easily caught up with her, still holding hands. Ron couldn't help himself but think that her skin was so soft, perfect actually.

They reached the corner of Kim's road. Ron stopped Kim from carrying on. "Will your parents still be up at this time?"

"They always wait up for me, when I'm on a mission."

"So what do I do? Say goodbye here? Or go in your house and say goodby there? Or what?"

"You can come in the 'rents wont mind, I'm sure mums been telling me to go out with you since we met."

"So they wont mind? Not even the black hole stuff?"

"I think that was just to warn you, to lay down the rules. Ron don't be scared, he's done it once, he's not gonna do it again."

"Yeah your right KP."

"When am I not?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Kim punched him playfully in the arm and the continued their route to Kims house.

Kim oppened her front door still clinging onto Ron's hand. They entered the living room to find that Mr and Mrs Possible and the tweebs was sat there waiting for Kim to return. Ron let go of Kim's hand in a nervous manner. He didn't know what they would do or say.

"Hi mum, hi dad, tweeps." (I put mum because it's what I use but if you use mom sorry)

"How was the prom Kimmy?" asked her mother.

"It was great, a very..." Kim turned to Ron "Productive dance."

"What happened? Where's Eric?"

"Oh Eric melted." said Ron who just about plucked up enough courage to speak. "He was a synthodrone."

"So what happened next?"

"Well we fought Drakken and Shego and won. We went back to the dance and danced and did something else and then talked about the past future and beyond and came back here."

"What was the 'something else'?" Mr possible said lowering his voice and scaring Ron to death.

"Erm, we kinda kissed." Ron gulped, he knew for certain he was in hot water.

"KIMMIE, RON THATS WONDERFULL!!! OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!!! JAMES GET THE CAMERA WE NEED TO GET THEIR FIRST PICTURES AS A COUPLE!!!"

Ron whispered into Kims ear "I thought I'd be in hot water."

"My parents aren't that cruel."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, at least your not like parents who would put a restraining order on Ron."

"Thats just cruel against nature. Everyones been waiting for you two to get together since forever!"

Mr Possible returned with the camera. He took a lot of pictures of Kim and Ron possing together. One of which was when Ron had to kiss Kim on the cheek which gave both of them red cheeks.

"Look KP it's getting late, I better go my mum would kill me."

"You can't go home at this time of night. Why don't you stay in the guest room and then go to your house in the morning?"

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"No, it's not like you haven't slept over before."

"Well, I'll be happy to accept."

"Great, well I think we should go to bed now, good night." Kim said as she hugged Ron and headed off to her attic bedroom while Ron headed down the hall to the spare room.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it hope you enjoyed this, I certainy enjoyed writing it, it took me 3 days to write and it used the most amount of words ever used by me in a story, yet alone chapter.

Review--x


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'

Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter and please continue to, I'll try and improve on what you have been saying and hopefully you'll all enjoy. I'm hoping to do about 10 chapters probably even more I'm getting quite obsessed now so I better get started. I wrote this listening to the German version of could it be lol.

Ron woke up to find himself in the Possible's guest room with his head at the bottom of the bed and only half the cover on him. _Is this all a dream? Or is it real?_ He thought to himself half asleep and half awake. He dragged himself out of bed towards the kitchen. He knew Mrs Possible would be up making breakfast, he was hoping Kim was up too so they could plan out the next couple of weeks and how they would spend them together. As he reached the kitchen he saw he was the last one to get up, while everybody was fully clothed, Ron was in his pyjamas. Kim giggled slightly, _there's_ _no changing Ron._

"Morning Ron." Kim said cheerfully.

"Morning KP." He replied.

"Ron, I hope you like pancakes." Mrs Possible said

"Mmmmmm pancakes!!!" screeched Rufus. Pancakes was his favourite meal, well anything is his favourite meal.

Kim budged up on the seat giving Ron room to sit down next to her. He silently sat there eating his pancakes. He picked one up and gave it to Rufus who happily munched away at it. Ron picked up his fork and stuck it into his pancakes, picked up the pancake and swallowed it whole and did the same to another.

"Ron, we're going to England during the summer, mum was thinking of asking you to come along with us. We'd only be going around Skegness, a seaside town, and a place called Nottingham where dads idols grew up."

"Wow sounds wicked, gotta check with the folks at home but I'm sure it would be fine with them." Ron said with his usual goofy grin on his face. The thought of him and Kim eating fish and chips all week long made his stomach growl.

"I called your mum earlier and she said it would be fine if you come to England with us. Your first vacation as a couple aww." Mrs possible said. She turned around and started to sing a lively tune to herself as Kim and Ron proceeded to talk.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kim asked.

"Me and Felix planned to go to the batting cages later, you can come if you want but it's not your sort of thing. Why don't you go shopping with Monique and I'll catch you later in the mall and we can hang out or go to a movie."

"Sounds cool, I need to update Monique on the sitch. We're gonna be talking for hours!"

"That wouldn't surprise me, I mean when I try and call ya it's always engaged 'coz of you talking to Monique about "fashion" and "guys" and God knows what else."

"So you know why it's so important. I'm gonna go and meet her now while you go bat some balls."

"Well at least I won't be distracted by a beautiful women beside me, all I have is Felix and well. He's a dude." He said while walking into the guest room to get changed into his "batting" clothes.

"Oh so you get changed for the batting cages but not for ya BFGF."

"Yeah kinda looks like that don't it KP, well… gotta go." He said racing out of the door clutching his trusty bat.

"Men." Kim sighed. She picked up her bag and left the house with a huge grin on her face, she was in love and no one would stop that.

_Middleton's mall._

"Hey girl, spill bout ya new BF." Asked Monique, Kim's best gal friend. Even though she had only known her a year, it was like she was family and part of team possible.

"Hey Mon, well, we kissed, we talked, we hugged, we held hands…erm…that's it."

"What you talk bout girl?"

"Good old times, new times. Our friendship, our relationship. How long we've liked and loved each other and dead fish."

"Dead. Fish?"

"Long, funny story. So how'd your prom go?"

"Well I kinda hit it off with Felix." Monique said going slightly pink in the cheeks

"I thought you would have been hanging out with brick."

"I was, turns out he's as boring as a brick. So I bailed on him and found Felix, turns out we have a lot in common and we both find each other fascinating. After that we admitted to liking each other and we worked our magic and now we're together."

"Aww, nearly as cute as mine and Ron's story."

"Girl you not the only one in love." The two young women stood there talking about their weddings with their hunks? How they would go on double dates and a double wedding. They were in dream world.

_Back to reality, Middleton's batting cages._

"So, Ron you finally scored Kim. I think that's worthy of a Boo and a Ya." Felix said bowling a bowl to Ron (sorry if I've got this wrong I only know rounders. I've never played proper baseball in my life.).

"Sooooooo much more than that dude. I've never felt this way about a girl ever before in my life. It's like it's some cartoon or a fantasy that someone's wrote."

"Yeah. I know what you mean bro. Me and Monique scored big time, turns out she digs the Felix-man, now I can't get her off my mind."

"High five to love dude." Ron and Felix did their secret handshake, which included many high fives, spins, twirls and anything like the ride Ron threw up on at Middleton fair last year.

_Back to Middleton mall. Kim, Ron, Felix and Monique have met up in the food court. _

"Hey KP." Ron said, greeting his girlfriend with his usual goofy grin along with a warm hug. They stayed like that for a while, lost in thought.

"_Cough, cough!!!_" Monique choked, bringing them back from planet romance. Kim and Ron both blushed at the same time, in the same shade.

"We don't interrupt you two in your little love life." Kim complained back at her.

"Hey Monique. Look about yesterday. Are we a couple?" Felix stuttered, obviously he was just like Ron, not at all a lady's man.

"If you want to." Felix nodded with a massive grin. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes, flirting with each other in a silent manner.

"Erm, we're gonna get some food you want some?" No answer. "Fine we'll bring extra anyways."

"Aww isn't romance cute?" Kim asked Ron as they walked up to the counter and joined the queue to place their order.

"Yeah, it's nice to see our best friends hooking up."

"That's probably what they think about us."

"Welcome to Middleton's food court, May I take your order?" asked the polite girl working behind the counter. She was dressed in a clashing orange and yellow outfit. No fashion sense!!! Kim thought secretly.

"We'll take a two trays of fries and 4 chilly dogs please."

"That will be $10 please." Ron reached into his pocket and realised something, he had left his wallet on the coach coming to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'

Chapter 3

Hi once again, thank you so much for reviewing, I am trying to take on board what you've said and hopefully my writing will improve. Parents evening was on tuesday and I got told off majorly although many teachers said I have a great character which made me think. Maybe I should include my character in one of these fics, it would be...interesting.

* * *

"Erm KP little bit of a sitch here." Ron said frantically looking for his wallet. 

"What Ron?" Kim asked.

"Erm, I've kinda lost my wallet." He chuckled in his nervousness.

"Ok,ok, how much money was in there?"

"About ... none."

"So this isn't that much of a sitch is it?"

"No not really, but I thought there would be some, but then I spent my last dollar on that tray of Nacos when I went Beuno Nacho with Felix."

"Ok, so theres no reason for me to call the bus company up?"

"No not really."

"Erm excuse me? Can I have the $10 for your order please." Asked politely by the girl behind the counter.

"Yes," Kim said reaching into her pocket for the money. She handed it over to her saying, "Sorry for the wait."

"No problem Miss." She said handing over the food, Ron grabbed the food and took it to their table where they found Monique and Felix had came back down to earth and were now discussing the importance of hair to the female sex. Felix looked intrigued from this topic, he just stared at Monique nodding his head from time to time. Kim and Ron joined them, Ron sat next to Felix and Kim sat next to Monique, they were all facing their partners.

"So, do you guys like, like to take pride in your hair?" Monique asked the guys.

"Well I do comb it over from time to time to keep it looking neat, but if you look at Rons and you think you'll see the answer." Felix said with a grin, Monique giggled and Kim wondered what Ron would look like with a different hair style.

"Ron, have you ever considered changing your hair style? Maybe if you spiked it up a tiny bit," Kim said leaning over the table and messing with Rons hair trying different styles.

"Kim," Ron moaned, "No I've never thought about it." he said trying to move away from Kims hand. She moved her hand back and started eating her food.

"Maybe you should try it on time or another." Monique said joining in on Kims theory.

"Yeah dude even I have a change in hair style from time to time." Felix said.

"Ok, ok, I will try it, but not now I mean we've gotta start eating our snackage before it starts to get cold!"

They all finished their meals talking about the first time they met. Once they finished, the couples broke up and started to look around the mall in pairs. Kim took Ron straight into Club Banana and started trying on new tops and pants. Ron just sat there bored waiting for Kim to come out and 'strut her stuff' so Ron could criticize her outfit. When they walked out they saw a photo booth. They both looked at each other, read each others minds and had pictures taken together.

_Meanwhile in Middleton Prison. _

"So anyways, mummy was all like,"No not my Son in prison!" I'm still waiting for her to bail me out." Francis said to the oposing...checkers player.

"Look I am not bothered about you about you and your mother issues!" Dr Drakken shouted furiously, thumping his fists on the table. His temper was caused by him loosing against the most annoiying "super vilan".

_Back to the Mall._

"KP, mums just text me, gotta go home and help mum paint the front room." Ron said dissapointed, he was having the time of his life.

"It's Ok, Ron, we all have our responsibilities."

"Yeah but responsibilities suck!"

"Ron, it's Ok our summer has only just started! Tons more great times to come yet."

"Your right KP, well I guess I gotta jet." Ron said looking at the ground nervously, he didn't know how to say good bye to her, now that they were a couple.

"Kiss her, Ron!" The noise came from the loud mouth herself, Monique.

"SHUT UP MONIQUE!" Ron yelled. "WE'LL KISS IN OUR OWN TIME IN OUR OWN WAY WITHOUT BIG MOUTHS LIKE YOU PEER PREASURISING US!" Ron was now going the colour of Kims hair through anger. He never wanted people butting into his own personal life.

"WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO LOVER BOY! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Shouted Monique now getting unpatient with Ron. She reached to et her cell phone out of her pocket to take a picture of them two.

"FINE!" Ron turned to Kim and gave her the biggest kiss any of them had witnessed, he said, "Well...erm...goodbye."

Kim just stood there in shock and watched Ron run away to his house. "Wow, I can not believe it!" said Monique

"Yea...Ye...Yeah I know, who would of thought Ron had it in him." Kim said, coming out of the 'Kiss Coma'

"Not that girl, I got it all videod on my cell." She showed Kim the video. As soon as Ron went in to kiss her she went bright red.

"Wow. Wait, YOU FILMED IT!?"

"Girl, we needed evidence that you two were going out. Bonnies like totally jellin' that you got all the glory of the prom so shes started a rumor that you two kissing was a one time deal, that I dared you to kiss him."

"I knew Bonnie was shallow, but I didn't think she'd get as shallow as this."

"Expect the unexpected. Anyways, gotta jet, me and Felix are going to his place to beat some Zombie ass. You wanna come with?"

"Nah. Zombie slaying is soooo over rated, I figure I'll just go home and update my diary, maybe I'll head over to Rons and help him finish painting his front room."

"Okay girl cya."

_At Rons house._

"Rufus, mum said to get the paint on the wall, not the floor!"

Rufus started shouting and mumbling naked mole ratish to Ron. Ron seemed to understand him though "Yes I know it was mostly me but can't I just blame it on you so I don't get inot any trouble?" Rufus glared at him as if he was saying "yeah right" "Evil!"

"Knock, knock." Ron turned round to find Kim in overalls, ready to help him paint. "You're not going to finish this alone before sunset so I figured you needed the help." Kim said grabbing a paint brush.

"Spankin'" Ron grinned, he was never good at working by himself, he would always get on task when he was working with someone he knew and trusted. Also she would help him out of boredom.

They were painting for a good hour and they had finished 2 and a half walls. "Thanks for helping me KP."

"Ron it's no big, you always have my back, now I've got yours." She said with a smile.

"Always have and always will KP, Damn the paints empty, I'll go get another tub." He said with his trademark, goofy smile.

A moment later he walked in with an open tub of paint. He was being so carefull so he wouldn't drop it, he forgot to look out for the empty tub. He tripped over it and the paint fell on top of Kims head. She was covered in purple paint and immediatly burst out into laughter. She knew that she would never be able to get the paint out of her hair. She knew she would have to kill Ron one day or another. But she still laughed. Ron just giggled nervously thinking about the punishment he'd get when Kim would come to her senses.

"Ron your so clumsy!" Kim laughed. "Come and give me a big ole hug!"

"Don't think so KP even I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Give me a big kiss then!"

"Hahaha you've got paint all over yourself, I'm not even gonna touch you where you have paint on you."

"But Ron I 'ove yooooouuuu." Kim said giving the puppy dog pout.

"Ahh that wont work Kim Possible, for I have a plan!"

"And what would that be?"

"RUN!!!"

"Ron don't go anywhere i swear not for your own health but because I can't move easily the paints drying!"

"Ok, ok. You go upstairs and take a shower to get the paint off you and we should stop for the night, maybe you could stay over here. I mean I have some great movies we haven't watched together and we can get hyper on ice cream and chocolate and everything in the fridge!"

"Sounds cool, I'll just go up stairs to the shower and get clean." Kim took off her overalls and gave them to Ron, yes she was wearing clothes underneath. He walked into the kitchen to find his mum on the phone.

"Hi Ronnie, is Kim staying for dinner because I'm ordering chinese and it would be rude to let the guest go hungry." Said Rons mother.

"Yeah mum she is staying, I've asked her to stay over the night if thats ok?"

"Of course it is, Kims always welcomed here."

"Okay I'll just go and ask her what she wants from the chinese." Ron said racing upstairs towards their bathroom. The shower had stopped running. He knocked the door and asked, "Kim?"

"Yeah?" came a voice from behind Rons back. He jumped to the ceiling and back down.

"Ahhhh, KP you gotta not do that, your scary!...Not like that but I mean...uh?"

"What do you want Ron?"

"What do you want from the chinese? We're having chinese for dinner." He said giving her the menu.

"Mmmmmmmm, number 8 sounds nice. I'll have a number 8 please and thank you."

"MUM! KIM WANTS A NUMBER 8!" Ron shouted to his mother downstairs.

"OK, IT'S GONNA BE ABOUT 20 MINUTES."

"THATS OK. So KP you want to go watch a movie now?"

"Sounds awesome. So what movie you planning on watching?"

"Well, I was thinking we both could run down to filmbusters and we could rent a movie." Ron said as they were walking downstairs and inot the living room.

"Good plan Ron, but I thought you said you had some badical movies we hadn't seen together yet."

"Oh yeah I competely forgot about those. Ok, lets see what we've got..." Ron said as he dived into his box of movies "There's; Lion King but we've seen that one, theres Bricks of fury IIII, Freedom writers or hello whats this?" Ron gasped.

"Ron? What is it?" Kim peeked over Rons shoulder to see what he was holding. Once she saw what was in Rons hands she smiled. It was a case labelled: Ron and Kim. Kim knew what movie she wanted to watch. "Oh My God, we HAVE to watch this!" Kim said. Ron laughed and thought what could be on this?

Mrs Stoppable walked in the living room with their chinese on trays. Ron laid on the floor while Kim laid on the sofa. Ron had put the DVD in and it was playing.

_In movie_

_Young Kim was on the swings swinging as high as possible, and then Ron was sat on the swing next to her barely swinging at all. Kim jumped off the swing and started to push him as hard as possible, making sure that he would be able to experience the joys of swinging..._

_"Kimmie, Ronnie. Give each other a big kiss to show us how much you love each other" A young Mrs Possible said. Kim turned to Ron and gave him a kiss on the lips, of course Ron was afraid of cooties and started running around screaming. Kim laughed and shouted, Ron I need another one!_

_Kim, aged 12, was sat in the orthodontist chair next to her was Ron holding her hand for support. Kim had had her first kiss and didn't go as successful as planned, she had locked braces during the kiss. Kim was in some pain but Ron was sat beside her encouraging her it was going to be Okay._

_Ron, aged 14 was stood up on the stage singing 'I believe I can fly' with a chorus stood behind him harmonising and Ron was singing lead. _

Kim sat there in shock, she never knew Ron was so good at singing. She stared at Ron who caught a glimpse of her satring at him, he blushed slightly. No one knew his true talent, now that Kim knew what it was she was sure to make him use it to it's full extent. "Ron, you never said anything about you being able to sing."

"KP, to be honest with you I've always thought myself as rubbish so I've not really told anyone so if I am rubbish I wont make a fool of myself."

"Ron, I would never judge you like that."

"What about people like Bonnie and all the other populars, they would just laugh in my face."

"Do me a favour Ron."

"Anything KP."

"Sing for me,"

"Kim, I."

"Pleeaaaaseeeeee." Kim said giving the best impression of the puppy dog pout she could ever do, in hope that she would hear his voice once again.

"Ok, What shall I sing?"

"You're beautifull."

Ron took a deep breathe, "My life is brilliant, My love is pure, I saw an angel, Of that I'm sure, She smiled to me on the subway," Kim smiled at him, he smiled back becoming less nervous by the words he would sing. "She was with another man, But I wont loose no sleep on that 'coz I've got a plan." Ron stopped, he turned towards the clock to find it was shining at him saying it was 1:00 am. He turned to face Kim and had seen she had already fallen asleep, he gently kissed her on top of the head and laid on the floor, drifting away into his imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible:Summer Lovin'

Chapter 4

Once again thanks so much for reviewing, I am really on a roll here. If you have any suggestions towards thisstory please go ahead. Any constructive critisism, go right ahead. Any hate, fine if you want. I may skip a bit in this chapter because if I keep going on day by day my brains gonna be fried like onions. I will actually kinda run this story into the first couple of days into the start of school but that seems so far away. If you would like to learn how to write like me, get your English teacher to hate you, believe me it is easy. Make them move you around the class and get them to always keep an eye on you, this is what I have done and in my case it works. Anyways on with the story. Oh yeah the website I mentioned in the 1st chapter was y o u t u b e . c o m

* * *

Many days had pass since Kim and Rons sleepover and they didn't talk to each other much during the break. Kim was always out baby sitting and Ron had always had some other buisness to attend to. On the rare occasion they would meet it would always be a hi and a bye. The vacantion to England was edging nearer and it was only three days away. Kim was getting worried that Ron had started to loose interest in her. Ron was thinking that Kim had found another guy, a cuter guy, a funner guy or a "golden" guy. Moniques and Felixes relationship had fallen into pieces. They just went off each other completely and Monique had started seeing other people. This made Kim and Ron more scared of what was happening with their relationship. The Tuesday before Ron and Kim was due to go to England Kim called Ron and asked to meet him up at Beuno Nacho. Ron accepted the invitation, expecting the worse, expecting Kim had found another guy. 

The time had come and Kim was sat in "their" booth waiting for Rons arrival. Ron was in the building, edging closer to what he thought was the end of their relationship.

"Hey, KP." Ron said nervously.

"Ron!" Kim flung her arms around his neck. "Whats happened between us? We never talk anymore." Kim said in tears.

"I'm sorry KP, I didn't know I hurt you so much. Please forgive me. Please." He said wrapping his arms around Kim waist and pulled her body close to his, rocking her back and forth.

"Of course Ron." Kim pulled away after a a good ten minutes in his arms and wipped the tears away from her face. "I've missed you so much, your smile, your spazyness, your Ron-shine and God damn I missed your cute freckles."

Ron smiled "My spazyness, hurh. Well I have been bottling it up for someone special."

Kim giggled. She sat down and Ron sat opposite her.

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Hey Wade, What's the sitch?"

"No sitch. I was just wondering how things are going." Wade said cheerfully. It had been weeks since he had been in touch with Kim last.

"Things are going great. So there are no missions, not even a cat stuck up a tree?"

"Well theres nothing here, I guess all the villains have gone on holiday or something. Shego and Drakken are in prison. Dr. Dementor is somewhere in the Sciley islands, Senior Senior Senior and Junior are in Hawaii. DNAmys in the mental institution and Monkey Fist is there with her."

"What about Motor Ed?" Ron asked.

"He applied for his old job back. Turns out he's in the red, so he persuaded the labs to give him his job back."

"Wow, for once the villains have taken a rest."

"Yeah I mean it's almost like the villains have taken a rest. Wait, never mind." Ron said. Kim just giggled.

"So I heard that you two really hit it off at the prom." Wade said raising his eyebrows. Kim and Ron blushed and looked at each other.

"Well you're not wrong there Wade." Ron said grinning into the Kimmunicator.

"As long as you two don't start to kiss while you're in my view, I'm good with that."

"Deal." Kim joked. "Well we gotta jet, social life here Wade."

"Ok, see ya Kim."

"So, we've been here at Beuno Nacho for over 30 minutes and we haven't ordered yet. This is sick and wrong!"

Kim giggled, Ron had that sort of impact on her. He knew how to make her smile, how to make her laugh and how to make her cry. "Well, let's see if we can tame the beast known as 'Rons stomach'" Kim said using air quotes.

Ron gasped, "You can not use the air quotes! The air quotes are mine and mine only!"

"What's yours is mine."

"Thats only when we're married KP, we're not quite there yet."

Kim blushed and smiled. The thought of Ron marrying her made her heart flutter. Was this her destiny? If it was has this always been her destiny? "Well, lets order first before we get too ahead of ourselves."

"Fine, chimereto combo Ned, grande sized and...?"

"A meduim sized salad."

"That would be $6 please."

Kim reached into her pocket but Ron just said, "I've got this one covered KP." and gave Ned the money. Ned handed te tray over to them and Ron took it and place it on the table of their booth and sat down. Kim joined him and took her salad and placed it infront of her. She grabbed her fork and started eating. Rufus sat there eating Rons chimereto as he stared at Kim talking to her,"I was thinking about what you and Monique said, about me having a change of hair style."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about restyling it for the trip to England. Oh and somethings been really bugging me. Who's your dads 'Idols'?"

"Jane Tourvil and Christopher Dean."

"The famous ice skaters?" Kim nodded. "Why are they his idols I mean he's not even into ice skating, is he?"

"Well he was, when he was in college it was all he could talk about. Thats were he met mum, in the local ice rink."

"Cool, you learn something new everyday." Ron said reaching for his chimereto, only to find Rufus was laid were it was previously placed. "Hey you're paying for that!" Kim smiled at Rufus' antics.

"So Ron, have you packed for England?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of packing tonight so I can get plenty of sleep before we eventually head out. What bout you KP?"

"I started packing last week, I'm still not finished. So many clothes to choose from. How do guys do it?"

"Well mainly 'coz we don't care about fashion. Shirt, shorts, pants and underwear and we're done."

"Good point. Well we best be off a night of packing is in store for the two of us."

"Good point KP, love ya." He said climbing out of the booth and embrassing her with a warm hug.

She hugged him back, "And I you Ron." She pulled out of his hug and stared into his eyes, his chocolate spectacles staring back. Their faces was only inches away. Kim closed her eyes and started to close the gap, Ron followed her actions untill their lips met each others. They parted and went their seperate ways.

_Kim's house_

Kim was stood in her room, with all her clothes laid out onto her bed. "What to choose." She made many selections and packed them, and then realised that that would never work and unpacked and started all over again. "Focus Possible." She packed all of her favourite clothes, with a wide variety between them, not just the usual green crop top and blue cargo pants.

_Ron's house_

Ron had his suit case packed. He turned to his wardrobe and saw nothing was left in there. He even saw a bat fly out of their, no joke. He then realised that he still had two days 'till the holiday. He unpacked his blue shirt and his beige pants. Satisfied with his work, he zipped his suitcase up and put it on his landing where he would take it round to Kims in the morning.

_Kim house_

She went through her suitcase to double check everything was perfect. Grinning to herself about what she had accomplished in such a short space of time, she zipped the suitcase up and dragged it down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walked back upstairs and climbed into bed, a nights worth of packing really takes the toll on Kim, and she fell asleep.

* * *

This is it for this chapter, next chapter will be their visit to England but for now bye. I will probably be updating a lot over the next two weeks because of the easter holidays. Hopefully I will have it finished by then, if not maybe sometime near May, I don't really know but oh well as long as you, the readers, enjoy it.

GOT BIG NEWS MY DOG IS GIVING BIRTH TO PUPS AS I TYPE THIS NOW SO YEAH I'M EXCITED HERE.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'

Chapter 5

Yeah, last night my dog did have her pups but she needed to have an emergency caesarean. All is well though she had 9! I repeat 9! Puppies and all of them are cute and alive this time, last time she had 5 and only 2 lived. 4 hours of sleep, not pretty, so if I make any spelling errors or whatever blame my dog. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

It was Friday morning and Kim and Ron were sat in the Possible's living room with their suitcases laid in front of them on the floor. They were both sat on the couch watching the morning news. Ron was jumping up and down as he sat, excited about getting away to England. He never really went anywhere outside of the country with his own family but the Possible's was his own adopted family who he loves the same amount as he does his own. Kim was sat there, watching him grinning. She hadn't stopped him this time unlike when it they were at the empty O Boyz concert. She had to admit, it was really exciting, any holidays were for the Possible's because of how well they got on with each other and how much they loved each other.

"Looking forward to it Ron?" Kim said eagerly.

"Yeah KP, I so can't wait, but what are we waiting for?" Ron said grinning.

"We're just waiting for the cab to come and take us to the airport."

Mrs Possible walked through the living area and saw the new couple sat next to each to each other. "Ron, why don't you put your arm around Kimmie?" She said grinning, knowing she would make both Ron and Ron blush, "You may be best friends but you're not acting like you're a couple."

Ron was sat still, trying to make himself unnoticed but Kim turned round and gave her mum the "evil" eye. "What? I'm just trying to get you two acting like a couple." Kim's mum said innocently. Kim ignored her as if she wasn't there. She leaned over to Ron and whispered, "I'm sorry about my mum she's sooooooo embarrassing."

"No problem KP, we've all got parents who annoy us and embarrass us."

"Yeah but not as bad as mine."

"I can assure you I have seen worst like Drakkens mum."

"Forget I ever said anything about my parents." Kim shuddered at the thought of her.

"Kids, the taxi's here!" Shouted Mr Possible. "Grab your suitcase and bring it through on to the yard." They did as he said, the cab driver loaded the mini-van with the cases and all of the family got in.

"Wow I'm so psyched!" Ron said excitedly looking at Kim.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean a whole week of me and you taking walks on the beach, eating fish and chips and bangers and mash. We're gonna have so much fun."

"Yeah, but where are we going first? Skegness or Nottingham?" Ron asked

"We're going Nottingham first, only for two days and then we're travelling up to Skegness for the rest of the week." She said with a faint smile.

"Badical! And the best thing is, we can make out in a different country! A-Booh-ya!" He said waving his fist in the air in a triumphant way.

"What was that Ronald?" Mr Possible said in an angry tone of voice.

"Erm, nothing Mr Dr P."

"It better had been nothing."

Kim giggled. She turned to Ron who was in a state of fright. He was going to have to be careful this holiday, one wrong step it could be straight to black hole, or worst. He stayed quiet for a bit, taking in the scenery passing by him. "Ron, are you Ok? I mean your not exactly saying anything, which is really unlike you."

"Well KP I'm just taking in the scenery, the sights are just beautiful."

"Yeah. This reminds me of why I do it, saving the world, so that the grass can be green, the sky blue, the plants a rainbow of colours. I do it for all the future generations, so they can experience the beauty of this world."

"Yeah."

The seats in front of them… 

"So, it's settled." Tim said.

"Yeah, all we have to do is make Kim do the most embarrassing thing ever, film it and send it to everyone who owns a computer!" Tim whispered, making sure the two lovers didn't hear their master plan.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?"

"Hoosha!"

In the front seat 

"Oh no the boys are up to something." Mrs Possible said to her husband.

"How do you know that?" He asked wondering if his wife had some sort of "tweeb" alert, like Spiderman.

"Well they said Hicka-Bicka-Boo, Hoosha. That can only mean one thing, trouble."

"Honey I'm sure your just blowing this way out of proportion, we can trust the boys to be good for at least a couple of hours. Can't we?"

"That's the thing James, I don't know."

"Here we are," said a fresh voice, the cab driver "Middleton airport."

Mr Possible handed the driver the fair and pulled everyone's suitcases out of the trunk. They met him round the back and picked up their suitcase. Mrs Possible said thank you for the ride and the driver drove away into the distance.

"So how are we going to make Kim have her most embarrassing moment?" Jim said evilly.

"Trust me, there is a lot of things that can make Kim embarrassed, it's the matter of knowing these things." Tim answered his brother.

"Knowing what things?" Ron said butting into their devious plan.

"Oh just knowing the…way how to work out pi."

"Yeah, all kid geniuses need to know."

"Cool, I guess." Ron said hurrying over to Kim. "So KP, do you think we will have the same classes as each other this year as we did last?"

"Of course Ron, we've always been in the same classes and now that we're seniors isn't going to change that." Kim said smiling to her boyfriend, trying to reassure him.

Ron stopped dead still and was staring at something, something in the distance not too far away to work out what it was. "Ron what's up with you?" Jim asked.

"Mr Barkin? On this flight? At the same time? Going to the same place? KP this is bad!"

"Ron, overreacting much?"

"Kim, it's him. The sum up of all things horrible in this world, how can I NOT overreact?"

Kim sighed, this is going to be a long flight, Kim thought.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5 sorry about the bit of a delay I just cant be bothered when I have time off, I get distracted. Hope you like.

Review--x


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'

Chapter 6

Seems ages since I've last updated so I thought I better get started on this chapter before I'm 80. Been really busy feeding pups, making videos on youtube if you want to view them you can my usernames JustForYooh, cooking-YES I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT TO COOK USING MY OVEN WOOOOOO! Yeah so I better get started before I say anything else random, ooo the pups and dogs are King Charles Cavalier Spaniels if you were wondering. Chapter starting right NOW!

The family boarded the plane with great ease. Turns out Mr Barkin was heading towards the wrong plane, he really wanted to go to Hawaii for relaxing weeks of surfing and what not. As soon as Kim and Ron found their seats on the plane, they instantly fell asleep. They had a tough night of babysitting the night before. Kim's parents went to a friend's barbeque and they left the two teens stuck alone with the tweebs. Ron had the Badical idea of slipping a couple of sleeping pills into their drinks but Kim knew it would be wrong. Rufus was nestled into Rons pocket, somehow the team had managed to sneak him onto the plane without any problems from the airport security. Kims head was resting against the window and Rons head was dangling in the air, he's a very deep sleeper. They landed in England easily and were unpacked in their hotel and ready for a day of having fun around the city centre.

The family headed towards the National Ice arena were they had planned to do morning's worth of ice skating and then heading off to the 'Tales of Robin Hood'. They turned the corner for the ice arena and saw a queue as long as the Eiffel tower is tall. They had to wait half an hour to get into the arena and pay. When they finally reached the rink it was packed. Ron had a little trouble putting his skates on at first but then he realised he was doing everything completely wrong. Mrs Possible helped him and the rest of the family apart from Kim. The two females were the only two that had any idea about ice-skating.

Ron scarcely entered the rink, he knew he would be no good and fall over and would have Kim dragging him around the rink the whole time. He thought that Kim would be embarrassed to go around with him slowly, as they just discovered, Kim was quite a celebrity in England, he thought he would be 'ruining her image'.

Kim came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Ron got all nervous and jumped at her touch, which caused him to fall over. Kim fell over Ron and they both laughed.

Mrs Possible was skating around freely in the middle of the rink were all the top skaters would practise in open practise. She started showing off her impressive skills, doing flips and jumps and spins. This certainly caught the eye of an enthusiastic husband of hers. Mr Possible joined his wife and tried to do a jump, but instead of landing on his feet, he landed flat on his face on the cold ice.

Jim and Tim were skating around causing mischief. Unlike their father and mother, they were not skating geniuses or skating wannabes; they landed in the category between. They were planning on trying to make their sister fall over and utterly humiliate herself in front of a good one hundred people. On several occasions they did succeed, but Kim grew aware of their plan and started getting them back. While no one was looking, she picked up some ice and sneakily put it down the tweebs' backs.

Kim rejoined Ron and grabbed his hand, trying to teach him how to skate. She firmly grasped both of his hands and started skating backwards. Ron followed her and easily got the hang of skating. Kim viewed his progress and let go of his hands. Ron got about 1 meter away from were Kim had let go and found himself with a very cold bottom.

The staff at the rink called time and the skaters slowly began to leave the rink. Kim and Ron lead each other out of the rink and the family followed them. Mrs Possible was grinning for ear to ear and her husband walked along with a depressed look on his face. He knew his daughter was happy and that Ron could be the man that would spend the rest of his life with her. He was delighted at the thought of being a father-in-law to Ron, but he didn't want them to know this; he wanted to make them feel like he is the boss and that if they tried anything too physical he would make sure that they would both be down a black hole. Behind the two parents were Jim and Tim singing; "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kim walked on trying to hide her blushed face with her hair and Ron continued on grinning widely, pretending he didn't hear what they were saying.

"So Kim, what do you think schools gonna be like when we get back?" Ron asked He really wanted to go back to school to see all of their friends again and how they would react. I use the term 'Friends' very loosely more like classmates. Also Ron was quiet looking forward to seeing Mr Barkin again, not because he enjoyed his company, but because of the adventure they would have trying to act as a couple without getting detention because of too much PDA.

"Well it will be different, I mean we've never been seniors before and we have to think about colleges and our futures, speaking of which, what do you want to study at college?" Kim asked eagerly. Ron did not show any of his talents too often but when he did it was extremely rare and he did show potential with them.

"Well, I was thinking in taking up catering or music technology. I do quite like producing tracks. What do you want to do?"

"I might do law studies, yano to carry on the missions like but handle more less significant crimes as a job. If not I could work for global justice."

"Well your path was set and chose for you as soon as you started doing missions. But me, it's a bit hard to find what to do with my life. I mean, I'm not the smartest guy in the world and I am very clumsy, just imagine me trying to handle something like a crane to knock down a building, I'll probably knock down the wrong one!"

Kim giggled slightly; Ron really knew how to describe himself. As they continued walking she started to daydream about them in the future. She saw both of them working for global justice and engaged at the age of twenty. Kim sighed at the pleasurable thought of being married to Ron. She glanced over to Ron and saw his face smiling slightly.

Ron was thinking how important Kim was to him. She meant more than the world to him and would do anything to stop her getting hurt. He didn't want to act like a cheesy boyfriend because of the thought in the back of his mind that he might drive her away to another man, but he did want them to act like a couple too. He was thinking how to balance this out.

Time flew by as they were walking. The group reached the museum, Tales of Robin Hood and paid the entrance fee. They walked through the gate and into the past. Hours had passed until they walked out. Ron and Mr Possible were wearing a red-feathered hat on their heads while Jim and Tim carried a bow and arrow and were aiming at each other as they ran down the quiet street. Mrs Possible and her daughter walked out enjoying the sight of their loved ones enjoying themselves. "Hey Robin Hood." Kim said walking up to Ron who was clearly in a different world.

"Oh, hey KP. Sorry 'bout zoning out then, I was just thinking if all twins are as bad as your brothers."

"Well think about girl twins, they would always be gossiping about each other or gossiping about other people together."

"Yeah, but ever heard of 'Sticks and Stones'? Gossiping is all mouth but with guys its all fist and the fight to see which ones better."

"So is this what you guys do after gym, no wonder why it takes you so long to get changed."

"Do NOT even go there KP, you girls take as long as anything. It takes you 40 minutes in the shower! How can you take 40 minutes in the shower and more so you can get changed?"

"Oh that ones easy. So that we look good for some of those hot guys at school. You know who I mean, like Josh, Brick and Walter Nelson." Kim said sighing slightly at the end. It was all fake though, it was only to make him jealous.

"Oh sure KP, I know who you mean, like Tara, Yori, Zita and Ooooooh, best of all, Bonnie." He said as an evil reply, countering her fakeness she used before. Kim looked unimpressed. Her face was as straight as a ruler and she glared at him with her piercing eyes. He looked away in fright and he didn't want to agitate her anymore. Both of them stayed silent as they returned to the hotel, unaware that Jim and Tim were right behind them, positioning themselves to fire an arrow at Kim and Rons bum. Their eyes narrowed. They stretched the string backwards, closed one eye and let go of the string. Because of their lack in aim, the arrows fired straight passed the couple and into the two body builders legs in front of the teens.

The larger of the two men turned round angrily and glared at Ron and said, "Are you the guy that shot me in the leg?"

"No, no Sir! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Well who was it then? Santa?"

"No! Don't be so stupid!"

The mans faced turned red in anger and stared hard into Rons eyes. "So know your calling me stupid!" The man grabbed Ron and picked him up and flew him into the shop wall. Everyone stood back in shock, the twins ran behind their father who was covering his wife too.

"Ow! Ok sir I think you've made your point!"

The man growled and turned to walk away. Kim Ran up to Ron who was laid on the floor in some discomfort. The rest of Kim's family ran up to them. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah just a couple of bruises, that's it. Although I cant move my arm."

"Lets see, ouch that looks painful mum can you take a look at it." She gently held his arm in her hand and took a doctors view of it.

"Ok Ron it looks sprained but I may be wrong. We should take you to see a doctor…"

…Ron hated waiting rooms, the suspense was killing him. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. A doctor came out of the room with a clipboard in his hands. "Well sir, your arm had a minor break in it so we'll take you to get it plastered up and you can go home free to do whatever. But I strongly advice not to fire arrows and large men."

"But…" He turned to the tweebs who was stood with the biggest, cheesiest smiles on their faces. He gave him the best evils he could do, trying to scare them but they turned to each other and laughed.

"Well Mr Stoppable we can plaster it now if you want. Right this way please."

While Rons arm was getting plastered Kim and her mother were in the canteen getting drinks for them all. "Mum, can you not see how evil they are? Ron could be in a worst situation than he is now."

"Oh Kimmie, you worry too much. They are just kids, they didn't mean to."

"I knew you being pregnant with them was a bad idea…" Kim said as she crossed her arms having a tantrum.

"But you wanted them as much as me and your father did."

Kim went red remembering back to her first day of preschool, how she was so excited about her and her baby "sister". "…All I am saying is it was an accident, they've done worst."

"True." She said remembering back to how much havoc they caused on the mission she took them with her and when they helped their dad break his leg. Kim snapped into reality as she rejoined the rest of her family.

"Well this wasn't how I pictured this vacation…" Mr Possible said sat down reading the local newspaper.

"This wasn't the vacation Ron had planned either." Kim said chuckling. The door swung open revealing Ron, standing there with his arm plastered up to just below his elbow. He had his goofy grin on him again and said, "I've forgotten how cool it is having a broken bone."

Kim gave him a hug better and they caught a taxi home to their hotel room…

TBC…

Well that's it, it took me so long to do mainly because of exams and revision and the holidays and social life and my laziness. 4 of the pups have already gone and ones going in like 3 weeks so its less crowded round the house and I've been doing less and less to help my mum because she don't need it. Nope I'm not said about the pups but I am going to see at least 3 of them again so can't wait for that. But I am going to get BATTERED! I was in my RE exam and I got bored so I started doodling on the desk and our schools dead strict so I will get caught for doing graffiti, well it's been nice knowing you.

Here lies liverpoolangel

Review-x and I'm not really dead


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible: Summer Lovin'

Chapter 7

Ok I have some good news I am not dead! Glad to see you were upset in your reviews about me dying…(Sarcastically) I'm joking you guys rock! Ok got my results back from my tests… Done bad [[ 110/150 in maths (Got 135 last year) 71/90 in science 81 in German 70/90 in French reading 57/75 in DT 24/40 in English, maybe I should show my examiner my story for this seeing the great feedback I'm getting, 38.5/60 in RE 82/97 in Geography that's all really haven't got my art or history exams back yet. Why did I tell you this stuff? I don't know? Only 2 pups out of the 9 are left now… Ones going in 4 weeks… 1 still haven't been sold…Oh yeah me and my friends had a massive water fight in the changing rooms at school at we got the basketball club cancelled…Oppps…

On with the story…

The next day the family had caught a train to Skegness and arrived there in time for lunch. Ron was disappointed that there were no Beuno Nachos in England but was easily persuaded by the world famous chip pan alley (This is an actual place in Skegness, full of Fish and Chip shops. Oh yeah and all places in this story that are in England are proper places, I should know I've been living here all my 13 year old life…) A rainbow of smells wafted into Rons nose and while walking down the valley Rufus was hanging out of his pocket enjoying the aroma too. Kim, on the other hand, was not impressed by the smell of salt and vinegar. Once they reached a Fish and Chip shop Kim ordered a kebab and chips and Ron ordered Fish and chips and once they had paid the family headed towards the beach. While walking down the beach they were munching on their dinner and talking to each other. Rufus was on Rons arm eating the scraps off his paper plate when he wasn't looking. The tweebs were staying way beyond Rons reach incase he would like to hurt them. Their parents were stood behind them the whole time enjoying their meal.

"I tell you what KP." Ron said in between mouthfuls of his dinner. "This food is pretty good."

"Even better than the "Naco"?"

"Hey don't ever question the supremeness of the Naco. The Naco rules old school no English food is ever gonna change that!"

"Right." Kim said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and looked into the other direction. She noticed how beautiful the sea was, the waves rolling in and out and young children playing freely across the beach. This reminded her of old times when she was younger and would visit her Grandmother. They would always go to the beach and make castles with little moats surrounding them. She saw a young family playing in the sand, the mother was sunbathing while the little girl was building sand castles and the Father and little boy was playing soccer. Kim so wished to be younger again. No responsibilities, no stress just fun. She looked back at Ron and glanced into his eyes. Instead of seeing the sixteen-year-old boy she had known almost all of her life, she saw the eyes of a young Ron Stoppable. At this she realised you don't have to be young to act young. In her mind she was mentally playing clips of Ron and his buffoonery that made Ron, Ron.

The possible family had decided to head to the rented caravan for a nights rest so they could start afresh in the morning. The two older Possibles had planned for the family to go to the local amusement park and then later go to the pub and have a night of fun.

It was late at night, the sky was pitch black and the streetlights were the only source of light. The ocean roared as the waves crashed onto the beach and then peacefully resting upon the sand. While the rest of the town was peacefully asleep, a drunken stranger staggered across the pavement lost and his brain was clearly vacant. As you saw the figure closely you could see a thick blonde mullet laying down his back. The figure stumbled onto the pavement and crawled his way up onto a park bench. As he reached the bench he crawled up and gently closed his eyes and slowly drifted away into a distant land.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" The older possible women shouted from in the kitchen.

"Bacon!" She heard a tiny rodent squeak.

"Good morning Rufus, would you like some bacon?"

The pink rodent rubbed his tummy and nodded. The twins strolled in in their pyjamas followed by a messy haired red headed teen. Mr Possible was sat at the table reading the paper. "Have a good night sleep Kim?" Asked her father from behind the paper.

"I've had better, had worst." Kim moaned while stretching her arms out wide. Ron was still fast asleep in bed; he was kept awake half the night by someone's snoring. "Ron! Breakfast is ready!" Kim shouted trying to wake him up. There was still no answer.

Jim and Tim ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket up with cold water. Jim ran into Rons bedroom and Tim blocked the vision path of the rest of them family so they wouldn't get caught. Jim Crept into the room and turned the light on trying desperately not to make any noise. Instead of Ron waking up he could hear Ron murmuring Naco as he turned under his sheets. Tim entered the room and raised his hand. He started to count down from 5 until 1. At the sound of 1 Jim tipped the water over the sleeping teen. Ron jumped up in shock. His body was covered in water and he was absolutely freezing. As soon as Ron jumped the twins ran quickly out of the room and sat at their place at the table.

Ron walked out of his room wearing a clean set of clothes and his hair was still slightly wet from what Jim and Tim did. He quickly took a seat next to Kim and Kim stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Kim turned away and giggled. She glanced over at the tweebs and they were in hysterics.

"Oh very funny guys," Ron said as Mrs Possible placed his plate upon the table infront of him. He looked down and quickly grabbed his fork and tucked in.

"I'd watch out if I were you Jim and Tim, Ron still hasn't got you back for what you did to his wrist…" Mrs Possible said. At the sound of her voice the boys realised how bad trouble they were in with Ron. They both ducked under the table for shelter.

The family finished their breakfast and headed towards the Theme Park down the road. "Ok Kim, for the first time ever I will try and eat the marshmallows on hotdogs…" Ron said gulping.

"Hey. Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I'll trust you on this one…" Ron was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone he reached into his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

This followed by a series of nods. When Ron was finished he said thank you and goodbye and hung up. He turned to Kim and she was staring at him in the eyes, "What was that about?"

"Oh it was the hospital back in Nottingham, it turns out they got my X-Ray mixed up and I haven't actually broken my wrist, I've merely sprained it. I explained I'm no way near there and they say I should just go to the nearest clinic and they will remove the cast and give me a bandage to wear for a week even though it might be healed now." Ron explained very calmly.

"Sprains don't heal the matter of a couple of days by the way Ron."

"Who cares? I'm not any doctor, I don't really care as long as I have this arm free this cast is getting so annoying!"

"Ok…Mom," Kim looked around for Mrs Possible "Just gonna nip Ron to the hospital."

Kim and Ron quickly left before the older Possible woman could reply. She shrugged and continued to the theme park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about it being like forever since I last updated and I apologize that the ending was a bit rushed I just wanted to get this up for you guys it's been ages seriously. Hope your all still my fans Lol. Well now I am in year 9 woo SATs joy. I will leave you with an old Chinese proverb, Too pure is the water, then the fish shall not live. Whatever that means

Later,x


End file.
